1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon-metal composite material and a process of preparing the same, and to a carbon-metal composite material which has improved conductivity, specific surface area, and regularity and has a shape which is easily-controlled, and a process of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional conductive carbon materials have been generally used to reduce the internal resistances of various energy storage devices, thereby improving energy efficiency. For example, they can be used as a conducting material or an active material in batteries, the support of a catalyst for fuel cells, and an electrode material for supercapacitors.
Studies for enhancing the physical properties and improving the conductivity of conductive carbon materials have been conducted. However, none has achieved the combination of improved conductivity, specific surface area, uniformity, with a shape that is easily controlled.